


Голос, обещающий беду

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Хибари Кея приходит в зоомагазин Ди.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Голос, обещающий беду

Китаец этот имел самую неприятную и подозрительную наружность, которую Кея только мог представить, а ведь Кея принадлежал к тем кругам, где ни первое, ни второе не было редкостью. Точеное лицо, пустое и неискренне доброжелательное, как у дорогой фарфоровой куклы, в арсенале которой только одно выбранное мастером выражение; длинные ногти, сточенные в треугольное острие; и зеленый дракон, сбегающий по плечу. 

— Добро пожаловать в зоомагазин Ди, господин Хибари, — поприветствовал он. — Прошу, сюда.

Хибари кивнул и проследовал за китайцем через основное помещение зоомагазина. Комната была малоосвещенной, стены — укрытыми тканью, словно Кея оказался внутри циркового шатра или притона. В полутемных углах угадывались деревянные стойки и клетки, но птицы молчали, только внимательно следили за людьми, и иногда ловили черными глазами отсветы тусклой люстры над диванчиком в центре комнаты. Пахло здесь не так, как стоило ожидать от зоомагазина.

— Господин Кусакабэ постарался описать ваш запрос, однако хочу заметить, что обычно мы предпочитаем работать с клиентом напрямую.

— Поэтому я здесь, — мрачно отозвался Кея, украдкой оглядываясь.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся китаец. — Я приготовил для вас кое-что необычное, что, как я надеюсь, вас заинтересует.

Китаец остановился около драпировки и жестом фокусника отодвинул ее. За драпировкой неожиданно оказалась дверь.

— Нам сюда. Как вы понимаете, наш магазин содержит некоторые тропические виды, которые нуждаются в особых условиях. 

Кея кивнул, и они отправились вперед по узкому коридору. Запах благовоний здесь сделался еще более сильным и терпким.

Они спустились по лестнице и вскоре оказались у дверного проема, занавешенного легким прозрачным тюлем. В комнате стоял человек в кожаном плаще; длинные волосы собраны в тонкий хвост, прямая спина. Он обернулся на звук шагов и впился в Кею внимательным хищным взглядом разноцветных глаз.

— Господин Хибари? — окликнул китаец, заметив, что Кея замер. Но Кея и шагу не мог сделать. Китаец подошел ближе, посмотрел на незнакомца за занавеской и улыбнулся. Кея заметил эту улыбку боковым зрением, она отличалась от бездушной доброжелательности. 

— Прошу, — он поднял занавес. 

Незнакомец ухмыльнулся и удобно уселся в кресло, разглядывая их безо всякого стеснения. 

— Это... — начал Кея в замешательстве, не уверенный, что ему стоит спросить или сказать в первую очередь.

— Очень редкая птица, — отозвался китаец, не дожидаясь чужой реплики.

— Птица?

— О да. Своевольное и самовлюбленное создание, — негромко заметил китаец. — Как он вам нравится?

Кея заворожено смотрел на незнакомца в кресле. Конечно, виной были благовония, но Кея никак не мог разглядеть за человеческим образом птичьих черт. Или же проклятый Кусакабэ не так его понял, когда они говорили о домашнем питомце.

— Я...

— Эти птицы не особенно привязчивы. И не поддаются дрессировке. Сначала я сомневался, что вы найдете в этом создании то, что ищете, однако потом, — китаец перевел взгляд на незнакомца, такого же разноглазого и с таким же хитрым прищуром, как у самого владельца зоомагазина, — потом я передумал.

Он подошел к креслу и положил ладонь на спинку.

— Как я сказал, очень редкий вид, — заговорил он, и в его голосе Кее почудилась какая-то неуместная тоска или грусть. — Когда-то очень давно этот вид населял весь Апеннинский полуостров. Гордые и свободные дети Средиземноморья, но их почти всех истребили. Долгое время люди верили, что эта птица — вестник подземного царства и поет свои песни только от предчувствия скорой беды, что крики их могут навлечь великое горе; из их костей делали обереги, на их костях проклинали; перья жгли и гадали на грядущую удачу. Считалось, что мясо этих птиц непременно продлит человеческую жизнь. 

Кея нахмурился:

— И что я, по-вашему, должен с ним делать? 

— Я полагаю, что он поможет вам скрасить одиночество, — китаец улыбнулся и отошел на полшага. У Кеи перехватило дыхание, как будто в комнате они остались наедине с... этим странным разноглазым созданием. Создание тем временем фыркнуло и кинуло быстрый взгляд на китайца.

— Какой трогательный рассказ.

Голос его прозвучал по-человечески — и не по-человечески одновременно. Тягучий, ласковый; мягкий, как ощущение пухового пера на коже, и чистый, как переливающийся на свету стеклянный шарик. Кея замер, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах отвести взгляда. Как будто заколдованный. Глаза у этого создания точно были дьявольские: ярко-красный и водянисто-синий. 

Создание это — птица — рассмеялось, видя его замешательство. И звук раздался точно не людской: хриплый клекот и тяжелое уханье. 

Кея напрягся. В голове зашумело. Все из-за благовоний!..

— Что вы об этом думаете? — голос китайца раздался совсем близко. 

Кея не знал, что думать, и не знал, что ответить. Хотелось развернуться и уйти или разнести этот отвратительный магазин. Или — подойти ближе. 

Отвечать не пришлось. Ответили за него, причем так, будто вопрос изначально и не предназначался ему.

— Любопытно. Мне нравится, — незнакомец закинул ногу на ногу. — Я все еще не знаю твоего имени.

— Хибари Кея, — сказал Кея, потому что наконец это был простой и понятный вопрос. Он медленно выдохнул сквозь губы. 

В ответ ему улыбнулись:

— И даже не спросишь в ответ моего имени? 

— Ты же птица. Откуда у тебя имя.

— И все же у меня есть имя. Ты можешь звать меня Рокудо Мукуро.

Кея коротко сглотнул, одно короткое мгновение между вдохом и выдохом как будто перевернуло весь мир: приносящая смерть итальянская птица в образе человека говорила с ним на японском без тени акцента и звала себя японским именем, — вычурным и совершенно безвкусным, — связанным со смертью. В этом чувствовалась какая-то извращенная ирония.

Кея поморщился:

— Какая безвкусица.

Рокудо Мукуро склонил голову набок и хмыкнул, позабавленный комментарием.

— Разве? — протянул он с очевидным удовольствием. — А по-моему звучит хорошо.

— Нет.

Рокудо Мукуро опять рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Кея смотрел на его белую шею и острый подбородок, и мысль о том, что говорить с этим созданием так же просто, как и с людьми, — намного проще, на самом деле, — странно потревожила его. Это было неправильно. И все же.

И все же в этой простоте, в легкости — в жутковатом смехе и жутковатых глазах Рокудо Мукуро — было что-то такое, чего Кея прежде не находил в окружающем его мире. Может, как раз то, что так пытался найти.

Он резко повернулся к китайцу.

— Что от меня нужно?

Тот улыбнулся, вежливо и безлико. Кее не было до него никакого дела.

— Вам нужно будет внимательно ознакомиться с контрактом, а потом подписать его. Магазин предоставит вам благовония, которые необходимо будет раскуривать в доме, чтобы облегчить период приспособления.

Кея кивнул, и китаец протянул ему папку. 

— Прежде всего, вам нужно учесть три основных условия, — сказал китаец вкрадчивым и серьезным тоном. — Вы обязуетесь, во-первых, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не запирать его и никак не ограничивать передвижений. Во-вторых, регулярно кормить его. В-третьих, не позволять ему скучать. 

За спиной раздался смешок. От плохого предчувствия — предчувствия беды — захотелось передернуть плечами, но Кея только сжал зубы. И решил не оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть на свое новое приобретение.

— При нарушении любого из этих правил, — продолжил китаец, — зоомагазин не несет ответственности за возможные последствия.

Кея без раздумий поставил свою подпись.


End file.
